


Agents of Chaos

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I do not own any of the fandoms I write in!!!, M/M, Multi, Other, Weasley Bashing, voldemo bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: Draco hated family meetings. It was always ended up in a bet or dare of some sort. Like when Severus and his mother got alcohol poisoning because they tried to put drink each other. His mother did win though. Or when his father went against both Severus and his mom on his name. Thank the stars he lost. But this? This took the cake.
Relationships: Draco/Harry, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Snape/??
Kudos: 18





	Agents of Chaos

Draco hated family meetings. It was always ended up in a bet or dare of some sort. Like when Severus and his mother got alcohol poisoning because they tried to put drink each other. One of the _very_ few times his godfather lost. Or when his father went against both Severus and his mom on his name. _Thank the stars he lost._ But this? This took the cake.

If they, Uncle Sev and him, work to get rid of that horrid, judging old coot that was currently headmaster. Narcissa and Lucius would denounce the dark lord.

Good god, did they even have a plan?

-

Scratch that. This year was _going to be awesome_! First, her Uncle Sev got her a uniform that would change into what she was.

A boy? The boys uniform and girl for when she was, you know, _she_. An off-colored one when she was non and a mix for when she was both.

Her uncle was the best.   
-

Uncle Sev and Draco had a plan. The former would start being kinder to more students. Taking points for spurs and such- which as Slytherin royalty due to their house hierarchy, Draco would ensure Slytherins were friendlier and more inclusive to others.

Sev had one major rule though.   
First years may prank first years but everyone else had better not. Unlike a certain Gryffindor duo, they wouldn’t be so cruel as to prank first years.

-

She looked back at her parents. “You two are _so_ going to denounce him.” They smiled back and she went aboard.

Chaos shall reign and Draco was delighted.


End file.
